Meetings
by Angel's Angel
Summary: I met her when I was still training with Master Chuck, then I never meet her again. I wonder if I ever will. GreenOC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pokemon (But I want to have Pikachu xD)**

* * *

_**Meetings**_

It's a mystery why you seemed different than everybody else. Maybe it's because you theoretically knew me way before everyone else. Or maybe it's because you're the one who made me feel a bit different, welcomed...

It was back then, when I was training with my master. I didn't realize you were there, I kept on attacking until suddenly my master picked me up by the collar, telling me it is dangerous since someone is here. It was true I didn't see you, you were hiding behind that tree, and startled by the voices you said. You were shy, always fidgeting when meeting someone new. You don't really know who I really am, only knowing me as the boy who lives near your house. You haven't even met my grandfather, despite that I can see; you're a different person than others.

I haven't met you ever since, the memories of you were buried inside when I finally when on my journey. I would've never thought I'd meet you once more after the league where I lost to Red, your brother.

I was walking after my tine training that disguised little girl named Yellow. I was continuing my journey when I decided to settle down to rest in a vast green field. Then I saw you with your Ninetales, I could never forget your face. Both of you were grazing, looking if you can find any berries you can pick from the trees. I stood up and watched you walk around picking berries and placing them at the basket your Ninetales had in its mouth. Suddenly I felt something shaking in my belt and my Ninetales came out from its pokeball and ran towards you. I quickly ran after it, afraid it might did something wrong. It seemed that my Ninetales was attracted to yours, then you saw me running behind and smiled, it was that simple smile that reminded me of our first encounter all over again.

"I guess this Ninetales is yours? You really trained it well…" I watched as you kept on petting my Ninetales who purred softly under your touch.

"Can I know your name, trainer? Or have we met before?" I was surprised, you didn't remember me at all. But I don't really think it's a very shocking thing, it's been years since you last saw me.

"My name is Green." When I said my name, you quickly looked at me, staring into my eyes. It seemed that you remember me after all, seeing on how your eyes widened as if you remembered something.

"Green! You're the Green I met before, am I right?" I nodded and saw your face broke into the biggest smile I've ever seen I couldn't help but smile a little. Suddenly you embraced me, I didn't know what to do until you pulled back.

"It's been such a long time since I last saw you! How are you? I didn't see you back at Pallet Town, I finally met your grandfather, he's a nice person."

"… He is." You put your hand on your mouth and kept on smiling at me.

"You changed… it's like seeing a different Green, I just met you once, but I can see that you changed after your training with Master Chuck. So, why are you here?" Both of us sat together under a tree that proved enough shade for us as our Ninetails went together to play. I saw that you have gathered many berries that you kept in different baskets under the tree.

"I stopped here to take in the fresh air, I travel around to train. And it seemed that you're gathering berries."

"Yes, I gather them to make food for my pokemons. Now I stay around here, I was told not to stress my body, that's why I decided to stay here. It's very peaceful. But I do think that our hometown is still much better."

"Then why didn't you stay back? Did something happen?" I asked, noticing a scar I've never seen before on your hand.

"An accident happen, I encountered some poachers that were trying to steal my Pidgeot… let's just say I was a bit foolish, trying to fend them off on my own. After that, I only remember to open my eyes in a pokemon centre with my Pidgeot beside me." You told me, looking at the scar on your hand.

"How is your Pidgeot?" Then you took out a pokeball and a Pidgeot came out. The Pidgeot then hopped beside me as I stroked its feathers.

"You remember Green, don't you Pidgeot?" Your Pidgeot then opened its wings majestically.

"You really took good care of your Pidgeot."

"After seeing you train with Master Chuck, I thought I'd become a trainer of my own one day, but because I can't force my body, I have to take it slow, traveling around before settling down here." You said as you stood up, then your Ninetales walked to you with mine towing behind it.

"Can you help me bring these back, Ninetales? The others must be a bit worried. Why don't you come with me, Green? I'm sure you and your pokemon must be tired. My house is not too far from here."

"It's nothing, you should go."

"I insist." You said, taking my hand. I felt something, seemingly my heart, skipped a beat when you take my hand. Then both of us walked across the field as a house started to get into my view. It was a simple small house, but people can see that it was well kept. You opened the door as both of us walked in, your Ninetales quickly placed the baskets on the table while its tail clicked the light switch on.

"I'm back." You said as pokemons started showing their heads from the corners of the house. I saw a Lucario, a Riolu, a Sandslash, a Raichu, a Doduo and a Ponyta gathered around her, saying their greetings.

"Let me introduce you all, this is Green, I met him years ago before I started to become a trainer." Her pokemon then looked at me before started to scatter around. It seemed that I still have a bad aura around me.

"This Lucario and Riolu are family, I met them when I was raining, it seemed that they have traveled a long way to reach here. They've been with me ever since." You said, patting Riolu's head.

"I have many pokemon I let loose outside since people rarely came here. Since they are kept outside, it seemed that they grew a bit more different than others. Your grandfather was quite interested at how they grew here."

"I can see they're very well trained."

"Thank you, Green. How about if you rest a while here? Your pokemon might love it here." I took out my pokeballs and they came out.

"Charizard, Scizor, Porygon, Golduck, Pidgeot, we'll be taking a rest here for a while." I said. Marie then stood beside me, watching my pokemons. I saw my pokemons looking at me confusingly as I rarely ordered them to take a rest, but an opportunity like this does not came often, I should use it to the best.

"I expect nothing less from you Green, they look really strong…" You said, looking towards my Charizard and petting its body. Then I remembered my lost to Red and shook my head.

"I lost on the Pokemon League, I'm not strong at all."

"But you made it as the runner-up, right? You should be proud of yourself for that."

"How did you know?" You turned towards me and smiled.

"Your grandfather told me, I watched the match as well, but I didn't really thought it was you. I don't remember your face, I'm sorry." You said, smiling apologetically. I sighed and felt my lips curved upwards, I guess I can't help but smile to you. Then I saw my Golduck watching me as it walked away when I meet its eyes.

"I see, it's alright. We haven't met in years, after all." I said, taking a seat on the sofa.

"I wanted to tell you something since you compete in the league." Marie said, picking up a photo frame and placing it in my hands, while she had another in hers. I looked at the frame in my hands and got the shock of my life, it was Red! How did she get his picture? And this seemed like it was taken after the league!

"You compete with Red, right? Actually, Red and I are siblings." You said, taking the frame in my hand and changed it with another. It was of Red and you, taken not too long ago.

"I watched Red battling against you in the league, I didn't know it was you back then. But since I know now, I guess I should tell you. Red came here after the league, telling me his stories about his battles he had, and about you. But now… I can't seem to find him anywhere… do you know where he is? I asked your grandfather, but he didn't know… and Pika hasn't been spotted as well…" She is really worried, but I just couldn't tell her about Red's sudden disappearance, it would only worry her more. Red has missing ever since he received a challenge letter, and grandfather sent 'that person' to look for him. I can't just tell her the truth.

"Red's strong, he might just be training somewhere. You should know how he is when it comes to battles." I saw you giggle and felt relieve in me.

"Red's a stubborn one about battling, I really wanted to battle him sometime. But I guess I'm not exactly in my top condition…" you said, sighing. Then I saw Golduck approaching you, watching you closely.

"This is your golduck, right? I can see you've been with him for a long time." You said, patting its head. I can see Golduck thinking whether it could trust her or not.

"You know, your Golduck really takes after you, Green. Its eyes are really similar to yours… you've been with him for a long time, haven't you Golduck? You two must've been through a lot together." Golduck suddenly took a step backwards and walked away. I saw your disappointed look as you kept on looking towards Golduck.

"Am I that bad?" She said, looking at me.

"Golduck just have a hard time with new people, that's all." Being a pokemon with psychic abilities will do that every time.

"I see, must be hard on him. I'll make some tea." You said, walking towards the kitchen. I saw the sky darkening and gestured all my pokemons to gather.

"We should be leaving, get back to your pokeballs." I said as they all returned to their pokeballs. I saw Golduck watching me and I understood, it knows how I feel, should I leave without telling?

"Staying longer would only mean danger for her, she's a civilian… and I wouldn't be able to face Red if anything happens to her." Golduck then nodded as it returned to its pokeball.

"Thanks, Golduck." I said as I walked towards the door. Then I saw her Riolu and Lucario watching me. I crouch down and patted Riolu's head.

"Tell her I'm sorry I can't stay longer, I have to keep going." Lucario nodded and beckoned Riolu to come with it back inside.

/

"Green, sorry for waiting, the tea…!" Marie walked out from the kitchen only to be greeted with an empty room. Marie saw Lucario and Riolu watching her, their eyes telling her something and she sighed.

"I guess I can't keep a traveler from going, can I? I just hope he'll stay safe… everyone's hiding something from me now, I guess I couldn't help it." She said, placing the other tea on the table, feeling the wind brushing her hair as her Ninetales and Riolu take their place beside her with Lucario watching.

"Red and Green somehow have something in common, don't they? But I can't argue, they have their own risk… I just wished I was able to do more. They're 13, I'm 12 and yet… we've been in so much any could think of." Marie said, nursing her warm cup of tea.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Pokemon!**

_**

* * *

Meetings -2-**_

The Elite Four incident is finally over, Red has finally been found. She would have been glad to see him okay. Now we are going back to mainland, after defeating the Elite Four on the inhabited island. It seemed Red still haven't realized that the 'boy' his Pikachu was with, who defeated the Elite Four, is actually a 'girl'. It wouldn't be a surprise seeing as how carefree he is.

"Hey! Why don't you guys come with me? I know a place we could rest for a while near here!" I noticed where he was intending to go and decided to be quiet.

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind, what about you, Green?"

"… No." I said, noticing the obnoxious girl looking suspiciously at me while that little 'girl' looked at me in confusion.

"I have somewhere else I need to go." I said, noticing Golduck's eyes on me. I nodded towards it and it sped up, taking me away from the others.

"Hey! Green!" I heard Red yelled and I ignored it.

"Faster Golduck."

/

In her house, Marie was playing with her Riolu while her Ninetales rested by her side on the floor. Then the fox pokemon opened its eyes, hearing something coming from outside.

"Something wrong, Ninetales? Is there someone outside?" Mary said as she heard the doorbell rings.

"I'm coming!" She said, walking towards the door with Riolu and Ninetales towing behind her. Marie opened the door and was greeted by another pair of smiling crimson eyes.

"Red! You're okay!" Marie said, happily hugging her older brother.

"Yep, as I've always said!" Red said, patting Marie's shoulder. The younger then noticed 3 people behind her brother and bowed as Yellow quickly bowed as well.

"Hello, you must be Red's friends, I'm Marie."

"Hello, my name is Yellow."

"I'm Billy."

"I'm Blue."

"So, can we stay here for a while?" Red said, ruffling Marie's hair.

"Sure, but you have to explain everything! I was very worried… you disappeared without trace… and I haven't heard a thing about Pika as well…" Marie said, patting the said pokemon. Then another Pikachu came towards her as she pulled the hem of her skirt.

"Is she yours, Yellow?" Marie said, patting it.

"Yes, her name is Chuchu."

"Hey there Chuchu." Marie said as Riolu suddenly jumped on Red.

"Hey there Riolu, nice to see you too. And you too, Ninetales." Red said as Ninetales licked Red's face while Riolu hugged Red's neck.

"I haven't seen this pokemon before…" Billy said approaching Riolu before was blocked by an angry Lucario.

"It's alright Lucario, he's one of Red's friends." Lucario then lowered its paws as Riolu jumped onto Lucario's shoulder.

"Sorry about that… didn't mean to anger him." Billy said.

"It's alright, come on in. All of you must be tired after all that happened." Marie said, walking inside with Pika and Chuchu in her arms. When they had gotten inside, all of Marie's pokemon started a stampede on Red.

"R-Red! You okay…?" Billy asked the now almost flat Red underneath heaps of pokemon.

"I'm okay… I'm glad to see you guys too… but I need to breath, guys…" The pokemons then all scattered and went outdoor once again, with Chuchu and Pika following them.

"Your place is very comforting, Marie."

"Thank you, Yellow. I really like this place, the clean air is amazing. Pallet Town's air is much better, but think place has the peaceful atmosphere I need." Marie said, patting Pidgeot.

"You and Pidgeot are very close, aren't you, Marie?"

"Yes, he's my very first friend and pokemon. I've been friends with him for as long as I can remember, years before I started my own journey. He's been my very best friend."

"You said it, so, how've you been Pidgeot?" Red said as Pidgeot chirped happily. Then Marie turns towards Yellow who's playing with her Riolu.

"So, Yellow, I've heard you're from Viridian City?"

"Yes, I am."

"I see you're one of the child that has what they say Viridian Forest's power, right?"

"Yes, how did you know about that, Marie?"

"I've heard about lots of things, I might not have that power, but I can understand what they are saying to me, since I've been friends with wild pokemons for such a long time. And I can see Riolu having fun with this new experience." Marie said as Riolu trotted away from Yellow and jumped on Marie's lap with Lucario now standing next to her.

"Marie knows a lot more than you think she is." Red said.

"Then… you must've heard about the Elite Four's doings, right?" Blue asked as Marie nodded.

"I did, I vaguely know about what happened, but I don't really know the whole story. It's true what Lance's want is a bit unacceptable, but you have to admit, there are people doing things that made the pokemon started to take cautious of humans. I can't blame Lance for how he's feeling, but what he did was wrong." Marie said.

"You seemed to always stay inside, is something wrong with you?" Blue asked again.

"Let's just say… something happened that made me a bit reluctant to go outside for too long." Marie said, smiling.

/

Outside on a hill, Green was watching. He watched as Red and the others said goodbye to Marie before he slid down and walked towards the house.

"Hey Green, how've you been?" Marie said, smiling.

"… Sorry for last time."

"Don't worry, I know you were in a hurry. Can you tell me, why is Yellow disguising herself like that?"

"That woman told her to, so obnoxious." Green said as Marrie giggles.

"I see, so, how've you been, Golduck?" Marie said before Golduck started to get nervous once again. Green smirked amusedly as his Golduck kept taking a step backwards as Marie tried to get closer to it.

"Return, Golduck." He said, calling his pokemon back into its pokeball.

"Well, I guess I can't get my hopes too high for gaining your Golduck's trust…" Marie said, facing Green with a small smile.

"I've missed Red so much, I'm so glad they're okay. And I'm glad you're okay too, I know you and Red are strong, but I can't help but get worried. And Yellow is a year younger than me and she saved everyone… if only I have a stronger body, I can help all of you…" Marie said, both of them sitting under the tree they last met together.

"You'll do great on your own, this is too dangerous for you."

"Red said the same thing. Your grandfather said the same thing."

"Marie…"

"But I guess I can't just change the past, right? And perhaps staying home with my pokemon are the best for me." Marie said as Green patted Riolu's head.

"…"

"Your grandfather came, he's been checking up on me ever since I moved. I'm really grateful to him, and he's been trying to see how Riolu and Lucario do, since he said that they don't came from Kanto. He was very interested, so very curious but I think Lucario started to hate it…"

"That's just like him."

"I just hope he'll be okay… Lucario almost blast him out when he said he'd bring Riolu and him to his lab for some research… they don't like leaving this place, I don't know why." Mary said, patting Raichu who walked and sat beside her.

"So… everything's okay now, right?" Marie said, caressing a worried Raichu's face.

"… Yes. Everything's alright now." Green said, placing a hand on Marie's shoulder as he watches Marie's tears dripping from her eyes.

"After Red, Yellow and Blue told me everything, it made me felt a bit sad… I wonder if there are more people out there, trying to do the same thing as Lance… or trying to destroy everything until the pokemon lost all their trust on us." Marie said, wiping her tears.

"Human are something we ourselves couldn't understand… not one single clue." Green answered as silence fell upon them. Marie closed her eyes and felt the winds combing through her hair as she felt Riolu climbed onto her lap and leaned close to her. Green watches with a small smile as he saw her Raichu leaned its head towards her.

"Can I borrow your shoulder, Green?" Marie asked, breaking the silence surrounding them.

"Go ahead." Green said, feeling Marie's head on his shoulder.

"Are you heading back to Pallet?"

"… I'm not sure about that."

"I'm thinking about heading back home for a while, since Red's back, I thought it's stay for a while." Marie said as she noticed one of her pokemon approaches her with something in its hand.

"Chansey?" Marie said, lifting her head up to see her Chansey coming closer carrying a…

"Camera?" Green said amusedly as Marie smiled sheepishly.

"Chansey likes taking photos. I wonder what she wants." Marie said as she and Green stood up as the said Chansey started chattering. Green saw Marie shook her head with a smile and patted Chansey's head.

"What is it?"

"It seemed that when she was trying to take pictures, the other pokemon started to get in her way, poor Chansey." Marie said as her Chansey nodded. Marie suddenly blinked when she felt her knees wobble and fell to the ground.

"Marie!" Green said, as he quickly ran beside Marie to see her smiling apologetically at him.

"Sorry, I guess I lost my balance." She said as Green helped her up.

"Rai Rai!"

"I'm okay, Raichu. I guess I was rushing. Thanks Green." Marie said, as they both smiled towards each other. Chansey, seeing a chance for a good picture, quickly snapped the camera in her hands, startling both Marie and Green.

"Chansey!" Marie scolded the guilty pokemon as Green watched still with a small smile. He then felt a nudge on his belt and saw that it was Psyduck's pokeball.

"I guess… you still couldn't cope with this new feeling you're experience, could you?"

"Did you say something, Green?" Marie said.

"No, it's nothing. I better go."

"Already? Good luck then, on whatever you're going to do next." Marie said, smiling to Green.

"… Thanks. See you again sometimes." He replied, giving Marie a one-armed hug.

"Yeah… see you soon, Green." Marie said, waving towards Green as he began walking away. Far behind a hill, a hiding Blue was watching Marie and Green with her binoculars.

"Well, who would've thought that she'd know him? And they seemed close, that's pretty interesting. And Green doesn't seem to mind her at all." She said.

"Interesting."

* * *

**Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own Pokemon!**

* * *

_**Meetings -3-**_

On top of a hill overlooking Pallet Town, a Ponyta stood while a black haired girl rode on the back, patting the pokemon's mane.

"You remember Pallet Town, Ponyta? The feeling hasn't changed at all, has it?" Marie said as the horse neighed happily.

"Come on then, let's get back home…" she said as Ponyta neighed once more and galloped towards Marie's hometown.

"Don't get too excited, Ponyta. We're almost home, we didn't want anything to happen, right?" Marie said as the horse neighed happily once again, galloping towards its mistress's house. When they had arrived at the destined house, Marie dropped off of her Ponyta and patted its mane.

"Good boy, you can take a rest now… don't make any trouble…" Marie patted Ponyta's nose before he pushed her towards the house.

"I know I know, I'm going." Marie laughed as she walked towards the door and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. When the door opened and a disheveled Red came out Marie couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Marie!" Red, who had heard Marie's laughter, quickly became awake and pulled his sister into an embrace.

"Hello to you too, Red. Staying up late again? You know it's not good for you. You need your rest, you Pokemon League Champion of a big brother you. And I didn't even know you're home." Marie said, embracing Red back tightly burying her face in Red's neck.

"You should do the same, you don't have to come all the way here. I'm just a call away and I'll be there if you wanted to see me, you worrywart little sister you. And for your information, I'm on a break right now." Red said pulling back and looking at Marie up and down.

"At least you're dressed nicely for the weather. I don't know what I'll do if you're sick again. I was so scared when suddenly someone called me and it was the voice of Lucario talking at the phone. I couldn't understand a thing until Pika decided to take over from me. He's very smart, if you don't know." Red said pulling Marie into their humble house in Pallet Town, albeit a bit messy, courtesy of Red. Marie looked at Red with one raised eyebrow and an amused smile while the latter smiled sheepishly at her, like he always did when he's with her.

"I know I should be cleaning up, but you know how I am… and I'm on a break!" Marie then sighed before hugging Red all of a sudden surprising the older before he regained his footing back and hugged his younger sister back.

"… Something wrong?"

"I… I just wanted a hug… I felt like you're going to go without me again." Red's eyes softened and patted his sister's hair.

"You know I can't risk your health… I just wanted you save, lil' sis. Especially since that incident… I know it's years ago, but you're still weak, you have to take care of yourself. You don't have to worry about me." Red said, caressing Marie's scarred hand.

"I know, you're so strong Red… I just wished I could've been of help… I don't like feeling helpless, big brother…"

"I know you don't, little sister…" Marie then pulled back and sniffed before wiping her unshed tears and gripped Red's hands tight.

"Now, let's get cleaning." Marie said with a big smile when she saw Red's expression fell before he dropped to his knees with Pika looking worriedly at him.

"You too Pika, don't be lazy now both of you. You told me to take care of myself and now I'm directing those words to you. If you guys don't clean up this mess this house won't be a good place to live in! Imagine what mother would say if she came back home and saw this."

"Please don't tell her! Please don't tell mom!" Red said looking up to Marie who is sporting an amused smile on her face.

"Let's get cleaning, shall we Red?" Red then cried tears as he nodded with Pika who let out a sigh and started picking up the scattered clothes.

"Red, are your wrists alright? You got injured when you were fighting the Elite Four, right?" Marie said looking at Red's wrist.

"I'm okay, don't worry, a friend of mine told me about this hot spring. He lend me his Charizard so it could take me to the place. And he told me that Sabrina also used this hot spring when she was injured when fighting Lorelei as well."

"Sabrina? Sabrina the gym leader?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Don't worry, it's healing gradually, almost fully recovered." Red said, twisting his wrist around as Marie shook her head with a smile before looking towards the picture frames on the computer desk.

"Red?"

"Yeah lil' sis?"

"Just… don't change. And be careful." Red's eyes then softened and gave her a silly grin.

"I won't, promise."

/

Marie then walked around Pallet Town, leaving Red - who was exhausted after cleaning the house - in the house. Marie walked with her Ponyta on her side while enjoying the clean and familiar air of Pallet Town.

"Isn't it great to be home again, Ponyta?" Marie said, patting the excited and energized Pokemon's mane.

"Pallet Town has always been known as the town where Pokemon could feel energized just from breathing the air… my lovely peaceful hometown…"

"Is that you, Marie dear? Have you come home for a visit like Red?" Marie spotted a familiar old lady and remembered that she used to sneak into her garden just to look at her flowers.

"Hello, ma'am. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, dear. How about you? Feeling better?"

"Much better, thank you. I was just walking around with Ponyta here, he loves it when we get back to Pallet Town." The old lady then looked at Ponyta and nodded.

"That's a very strong Ponyta you have, you must have trained it well."

"Well, I… I don't really know, I can't really battle but I tried my best." Ponyta then neighed, nudging Marie's head.

"Your Ponyta seemed to agree, you don't always have to battle to have great Pokemon. As long as you love and care for them, they'll be with you forever. Go now dear, don't let this old lady hold you back. I hope to see you again soon."

"I hope so too, granny." Marie said, excusing herself as she continued her walk until she then finally arrived at Professor Oak's lab.

"I wonder if Professor Oak is in?" Marie was about to knock on the door before it suddenly opened and Marie then came face to face with Green.

"Green!" "Marie…?" Both Green and Marie were frozen on their feet before a voice from the lab caught their attention.

"Green! Wait!" Professor Oak called out before stopping when he saw Marie in front of Green.

"Why, Mary! Have you stopped by for a visit?" Professor Oak said, placing both of his hands on Marie's shoulders. Marie then looked at the impatient Green has in his eyes and then back to Professor Oak.

"Yes, actually. I was thinking visiting you before Green walked out from the lab… Did something happen…?" The professor the scratched the back of his head as Green averted his eyes from Marie's questioning ones.

"Well, actually… in Johto, there is this professor I'm working with, Professor Elm. He is also in charge of 3 starter Pokemons of Johto, but one of them is currently stolen."

"Stolen? But how?"

"I don't know, but currently there's this boy who he had given a Pokedex to who is helping him on that… and Green here wanted to go to Johto to check."

"But the gym… and isn't there a tournament where all the gym leaders are supposed from Johto and Kanto to fight each other?"

"I already installed a hologram of me and had my Pokemon placed for challengers if they ever wanted to try and get the badge. I'll be going then, grandfather." Green said looking at Professor Oak and to Marie. Then he caught the sparkling brooch pinned on her shirt and his eyes softened before turning away.

"Be careful, Green." "I know." Professor Oak then sighed as he watched his grandson walked away and then he smiled towards Marie.

"So, how was your journey here? Not too bad I hope?"

"No, no, not at all… it was well. Good for this crippled body of mine." Marie said giggling slightly.

"No, Marie, you are not crippled, you are still normal. Even if you might be weaker than most, but you're getting stronger, and you'll definitely recover if you keep it up at this pace." Professor Oak said, patting her shoulders.

"Thank you, Professor. Did you know, brother's here as well for a break?"

"Red's here, really? For a break? That's good, he's been out too much for his own good."

"I know, I just told him to clean the house just now, and he was fast asleep when we finished. And I don't think Green knows as well… or he wouldn't have left just like that when he knew Red is here for a break."

"… Wait a minute, you know my grandson?" Marie then looked at the confused professor before becoming confused herself.

"Yes, actually. I met him couple of times, I first met him at Johto though…"

"Johto? But that was when Green was training… you met him at that time? What were you doing, going as far as to Johto?"

"Pidgeot told me he'd take me to a new place, and he showed me Johto… and I met Green and Master Chuck there… he didn't actually think very good of me back then…" Marie said fondly as Professor Oak scratched his chin.

'_Marie knows Green but Green never told me anything at all about this… and just before Green was avoiding Marie's eyes and his softened when he saw her… it's as if…'_ Professor Oak then looked towards Marie who was patting Ponyta and thought about Green's expression before he left.

'_It's as if he was protecting her…! So my grandson is growing up, isn't he? I'll have a word with him when I see him then'_ Professor Oak thought as he chuckled.

"Green used to be so rash and reckless when he was a boy, when he got back from Johto it's as if he's been born a new boy."

"I know, he's so reserved and calm now. But my brother seemed to think so badly of him, I told him I met Green and I knew him well and he started telling me all those things. And I'm sure Green won't be impressed if he knew."

"My grandson and Red were bitter rivals back then, but now they're very good with each other don't you think?"

"Knowing my brother and Green, yes, yes they are. They're far more compatible than they think." Marie said holding onto the brooch she had pinned on her chest. Professor Oak noticed the gesture and noticed the all too familiar brooch Marie had.

"Marie, that brooch, where did you get it?"

"Oh this? It was on my desk one day, the Pokemon wouldn't tell me who it was from but I felt it's important so I've been wearing it every time I went out. It's like a supporting charm for me. Somehow it made me feel safe… I couldn't thank enough who had generously given me this." Professor Oak then chuckled and shook his head in wonder as he watched the small blush Marie had on her face, thinking how mature yet innocent this girl is. Well, he didn't really wanted to be a spoiler, but since it has something to do with his grandson asking him for his mother's old brooch all of a sudden was very intriguing for him. Daisy would love to hear about this.

"Well, Marie… that brooch, it used to belong to my daughter." Marie's eyes widened in surprise as she looked towards him, curiosity and interest sparkled in her ruby eyes.

"Your… daughter?"

"Yes, Green asked me if he could have his mother's old brooch for him. He wouldn't tell me the reason, but now I know. He wanted to give it to you, he wanted you to have it."

"B-But I… Green couldn't have possibly done this… his mother's brooch, it must be so precious to him…" The older man shook his head and patted Marie's shoulder.

"No, I know now why he wanted to give it to you. Take good care of it, I'm sure Green wanted the same."

"But this is your daughter's brooch… I couldn't possibly have them, this must be very precious to you, professor!"

"Yes, it is very precious to me. But seeing it now on you, I know you're the one who could take good care of it. Take it Marie, take good care of it."

"I promise, professor… but why would Green…"

"That's for me to know. Now come inside, it's getting cold outside and you must have wanted a check on your Pokemon, correct?"

"A-Ah! That's right!" Professor Oak then chuckled as Marie forgot about the previous events and quickly took her pokeballs out. Professor Oak looked towards the way where Green had walked and smiled proudly.

'_You have certainly grown up, Green, my grandson.'_

* * *

**Read and Review everyone! I hope you like it!**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth installment... a bit disappointed with this one**

**But at least I'm back to writing :D I do not own Pokemon! (I want to own a Pikachu or Lucario though...)**

* * *

_**Meetings -4-**_

Marie had watch Red fly away with Charizard, going to the designated hot spring where he would be recovering his injuries. After giving Charizard something to eat and some patting and laughed when Charizard gave her a big kiss, meaning giving her a thorough lick on the face, she bid them goodbye. Marie watches Red and Charizard disappeared with sad eyes and looked towards her Pokegear.

"I hope Red's going to be alright…" Marie then looked down when she felt someone holding onto her hand and saw Riolu looking up at her, her paws on her hand. Marie smiled and knelt down, patting Riolu's head as Lucario placed his paw on Marie's shoulder. Ninetales then nudged her nose onto Marie's cheeks and the girl started laughing.

"You're right, he'll be just fine. He's Red and he's strong, I believe in him."

/

_**Go to Ilex Forest**_

Marie snapped her eyes open from her sleep and sat on her bed, a hand on her head as she tried to catch her breath. Ninetales then quickly jumped on her bed brushing Marie's hair from her face with her tails.

"I'm okay Ninetails… it was just a dream…"

_**Come, go to Ilex Forest, child**_

Marie flinched and her hands quickly went to her head as an unbearable pain shot through her head. Right now Lucario and Riolu ran to her room carrying a glass of water as Marie quickly drink it before taking deep breaths.

"D-Did you hear that voice, Lucario?" Lucario shook its head and Marie frowned.

"I thought I heard someone talking to me… was it a dream? But I heard another just now…" Ninetales swayed her tails in front of Marie, hoping to cool her down.

"Ilex Forest… can you get me my Pokegear, Riolu?" The small Pokemon quickly jumped off from the bed and took the Pokegear from the desk before handing it to Marie.

"Thank you." Marie looked towards her Pokegear and started to look through the map in search for the llex Forest.

"Ilex Forest… isn't that a forest where they have a small temple in the center? A temple for the time pokemon they say…"

'… _Should I call Green? But he's going to have his tournament at the Indigo Plateau…'_

_**Come, come to Ilex Forest**_

"It's the voice again…" Lucario and Riolu's ears went up in search for the said voice but couldn't feel anything and looked worriedly towards Marie.

"That's it, I'm going to Ilex Forest and finding out what is this all about." Marie said, throwing her blanket away and walked into the bathroom as Ninetales quickly followed her after softly pushed Riolu back from trying to follow Marie into the bathroom. Marie then walked out already dressed and grabbed her bag and strapped it around her waist and took her pokeballs out. Marie then looked at Lucario, Riolu and Ninetales.

"Wanna come?" Lucario, Riolu and Ninetales nodded and Marie returned them to their pokeballs. Marie looked at her excited pokemons and nodded.

"Let's go to Ilex Forest." Marie then stepped out from her house and whistled. Some wild pokemon and Pidgeot then quickly gathered in front of her.

"Protect everyone, I'm going for a while. Don't worry about me." The wild pokemon nodded before scattered to their homes once again and she patted Pidgeot's feathers.

"Ready to fly, Pidgeot?" Pidgeot let out a sound of excitement and Marie smiled at it before jumping onto its back.

"To Ilex Forest, as fast as you can." Pidgeot flapped its wings as Marie held tightly onto its feathers as she wrapped her scarf around her.

/

When Pidgeot landed on the ground, Marie quickly returned it to its pokeball. She carefully stepped inside the forest, looking around for any signs of pokemon or people.

_**Come closer**_

"It's that voice again… come closer he said…" Marie said as she tried to listen to the mysterious voice in her head guiding her through the forest before she stopped when swarm of pokemon gathered there under two giant pokemon, all seemingly happy and glad about something.

_**Closer, child**_

Marie saw a majestic bird like pokemon looking at her and a silver pokemon she doesn't recognize. But then she remembered her brother talked to her about legendary pokemon and her eyes widened.

"Ho-oh? Lugia?" the swarm of pokemon then moved around to make a path for her to walk as she carefully approached the two legendary pokemon.

"What had happened? You shouldn't be here… and Lugia too…" Marie was about to touch Ho-oh before she pulled her hand back, realizing what she was about to do.

_**It's alright, child**_

"Is that really you who called me here, Ho-oh, Lugia?" Both pokemon nodded at her as Marie slowly touched Ho-oh's wings and brush over it softly as she did the same with Lugia.

"But… why? If you wanted help, you should have gone to my brother… you must have met the pokedex holder. They're very strong…" Marie said after Ho-oh and Lugia had explained to her the reason for their presence in this Ilex Forest.

_**Child… you are worried for them, correct?**_

"Yes, of course I am… they're my friends and my family… but sometimes I just felt that I couldn't be of help because of my weak body…"

_**You don't always be strong to be able to help**_

Marie smiled when Lugia roared and leaned her head against its wing. Sitting between these two pokemon with so many wild pokemons surrounding her felt so warm. Marie looked towards her pokeballs and saw that her pokemon also felt calm and happy.

_**Go child, go be with your brother. And have these…**_

Two feathered fluttered down to Marie's outstretched palm. A rainbow and a silver feather and Marie looked up to see Ho-oh and Lugia staring into her.

There are many pokemon in this world and humans often don't realize their selfish reasons or ideas. But people like you, your brother and those pokedex holders are people whom we can trust to help. Promise me child, you will take care of pokemon, yours or not, like they deserve to.

"I promise… I will protect pokemon from people want to do them harm like this mysterious masked person."

_**Good, farewell now child… let us meet again in the future**_

Marie watches both Lugia and Ho-oh flew away and turned towards the pokemon people from various places sent to help the pokedex holders.

"Now, let's get all of you home shall we?" Marie said smiling as the pokemon in front of her shrill, letting out voices of excitement. Marie then looked towards the feathers and then towards the sky.

"They're going to be just fine, I have my own things to do." Marie then lets out all her pokemon.

"Lucario, Riolu, Ponyta, Ninatales, Pidgeot, Dragonair, let's get these pokemon home." Marie said as she stood up from her place and herded the pokemon towards the exit of the forest.

"Wait, Marie? Is that you Marie?" Marie had just finished herding the pokemon to the nearest pokemon center when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. Marie turned around and saw the pokedex holders, without Red she noticed, standing in front of her.

"Yellow? You let your hair down!" Marie said, walking up to the younger girl to give her a hug.

"You knew…?"

"Of course I knew, my idiot liar of a brother is probably the only one who didn't notice." Marie said with a sigh before noticing a boy and a girl standing next to Blue. The girl looked familiar to Marie and she finally remembered the last time she had contacted Professor Oak.

"Chrystal! You must be Chrystal from Professor Oak's lab!" The girl seemed to remember Marie as well as she quickly stepped and grabbed Marie's hand.

"And you must be Marie, Red's sister! The one who lived to take care some of Professor Oak's pokemon! It's very nice to finally meet you!" Chrystal said, shaking her hand.

"It's very nice finally to meet you too. And you are…" Marie said, looking towards the solemn boy next to Blue.

"This is Silver, he and I knew each other since we're small. They're the pokedex holder of Johto, there's supposed to be another one, Gold was it? But he ran off with Red…" Marie was certainly surprised, she thought she'd definitely get to see her brother but it seemed that she has to wait much longer to finally get to see her brother.

"Red's gone? Oh…" Blue then gave her a sympathetic smile and placed her hand on Marie's shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll see him. Or you might be able to call him?"

"I wish I could do that, but Red's not very good at keeping things… and he lost his pokegear. So I guess I just have to wait until he finally decided to drop by for a visit…" Marie then remembered the reason why she met them here in the first place and quickly went into panic.

"Are you guys alright? Is Red alright? You guys didn't get hurt from the fight, right? I heard there was this mysterious masked man trying to control Ho-oh and Lugia… and that's why I came here…" Marie said before smiling as she showed them the feathers she got recently. She then heard Yellow gasp as Blue stared at her hand and she noticed Green stiffened at the side.

"That's the Rainbow and Silver feather! Feathers of Ho-oh and Lugia! How did you get them, Marie?" Blue said, looking at her curiously.

"Well, I heard voices one night telling me to go to Ilex Forest… it turns out it was Ho-oh and Lugia who called me here. I'm not really sure why they call me here, but then they gave me these before they flew away."

"And?" Blue said, clearly very curious.

"And then I just helped herded all those pokemon the people kindly lend to their homes." Marie then looked at Silver who kept staring at her and offered her hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you, Silver. I'm Marie." Silver looked at her hand then Marie for a moment before shaking her hand.

"Silver." Marie then walked to Green's side as Blue, Yellow, Chrystal and Silver started talking amongst one another (perhaps not Silver).

"Hey."

"Hey." Green replied, not really looking at her.

"Thanks for the brooch." When Marie said that, Green snapped his head towards her before looking away once again making Marie giggle.

"Professor Oak told me, you don't have to give me this, you know… it must be important to you…"

"… Just take care of it." Green said.

"I will."

/

"I didn't know Marie knew Green." Yellow said when she saw them standing next to each other.

"I kind of spied on them last time, they're actually pretty close. But I don't really know how they knew each other in the first place."

"Maybe she knew him from Red?" Chrystal asked.

"Last time I checked Red didn't even know they knew each other."

"You're not going to spy on them again, are you Blue?"

"Maybe."

"Blue…"

* * *

**Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Pokemon!**

* * *

_**Meetings -5-**_

It was a year after that incident with the mysterious mask of ice that unexpectedly turned out to be Mahogany's Gym Leader Pryce. Marie was somehow very glad that this year they have no conflicts whatsoever and right now, she could finally rest her worries. Well, as peaceful as it could get around here, Marie actually missed her brother more than anything right now. She made a note to herself to give an earful to Red if he ever decided to visit.

She couldn't even imagine all these big responsibility the pokedex holder had and she worries for their safety. Marie had acquaintance herself with all the pokedex holders now and considered them her family, and it kills her to know she's not very much of help to them in battles. Her body is getting better with time, but unfortunately Red and Professor Oak still forbid her to do any pokemon battling in fear for her safety and health. Marie sighed before massaging her head, overthinking is definitely not very good for her, and she needed to relax. Her brother had told her to let loose for a while and have fun, but she had joked that he was the loose one and she had taken the part of being serious in their family relationship, more to say Red was not amused. When a knock came on the door Marie jumpe in surprise, too lost in her thoughts as Ninetales looked up worriedly at her from her place near Marie's feet.

"Sorry about that, Ninetales…" Marie then noticed Riolu's ears perked up as the small blue pokemon jumped off from Lucario's shoulder and ran towards the door, jumping to grab to door handle. Marie then giggled and stood up as Lucario grabbed Riolu away from the door.

"Is it Red? You're always so excited when Red visits, Riolu." Riolu let out a yip of excitement as Lucario quickly shushed it. Marie then opened the door thinking it was her older brother dropping by.

"Red? You really need a very good excuse for lying to me about loosing your pokegear before I-…" Marie quickly stopped talking when the person she saw in front of her isn't the person she expected them to be.

"I see you're getting ready to give Red a scolding." Green said, giving her a small smile of amusement as Marie quickly flushed in embarrassment and opened the door to let him in.

"Sorry about that… Riolu was getting excited about someone at the door and I thought it was Red…" Marie said, quickly going to the kitchen to pour some tea as Ninetales looked up expectantly at Green.

"He's outside if you're looking for him." Green said as Ninetales seemed to let out a sigh and walked out from the balcony after Green had given her a pat on the head.

"So, what brings you out from your gym today? Have you heard from Red?" Marie said, placing a cup of tea in front of Green and taking a sip from hers.

"Should you know more about Red than me?" Green asked raising an eyebrow from behind the cup. He and Marie had gotten more friendly and talkative to each other over the years and more to say Professor Oak is very happy to see his grandson getting along with others while Blue was itching to dig some fresh gossips from poor Green.

"You know how my brother is, every time he knew it's dangerous he won't tell a single thing to me… is he still training in Mt. Silver?"

"If the last news I heard of him is true, he's been moving around. But he's alive if you're worried about that. And have you heard from Master Chuck?" Marie giggled when Green talked about his old master, the man whom she had meet when she was young.

"Yes, he called. And sounded as strong as he used to, we talked for a while, he was a bit worried about me but I told him I'm getting better. Red and Professor Oak still told me not to even think about pokemon battling but you've been helping me. Master Chuck was impressed, saying that he'd never think you'd do something like that." Green chose to ignore that last comment and placed his cup down to take a better look at Marie. The girl in front of him is getting healthier and he thought he had all the pokemon to thank for that. Pokemon are what Marie held onto her life, her love for them and how they cared for her made her want to hold onto what she has now and he had never been happier to see her healthy, not that he would say that to anyone.

"You trimmed your hair." Marie seemed to be surprised the other noticed since no one seemed to comment about her cutting her hair, except Red who had told not to cut it too short since she looked much better with her hair long.

"Yeah, I thought it'll better to cut it short, but Red told me not to because he said that my hair looks better longer than short."

"He's right you know, you'll look much better with your hair longer. And it makes you warm, doesn't it?" Green said, enjoying seeing Marie getting nervous when someone gave her praises.

"Did you know? Blue and Yellow came over the other day, Silver was busy Blue said so she decided to bring Yellow along. It was fun, we were enjoying our time outside as Yellow started sketching and Blue talked to me about how to evolve some of the pokemon here and if I'm interested to lend some of mine to her. I don't really mind, but some of the pokemon are actually afraid of her…"

"You really shouldn't trust her with anything, you know that."

"I thought it'll be a good chance for my pokemon to go further than the meadow… but when she told me she's interested in Riolu Lucario went a bit mad. I had to calm him down and explain to Blue that they don't really like leaving without me…" Marie said, patting Lucario's paw who is standing beside her.

"I see that. They really care for you like a family." Green said, patting Riolu's head, which is leaning on his chest right now.

"He likes you so much, and Lucario doesn't even try to pull him away from you unlike before." Green smiled when he remembered the last time Riolu tried to climb onto his lap Lucario had quickly pull him away since the taller still hasn't trusted Green yet, even if he's his master's good friend.

"Not that I mind, they had run away from their home, hadn't they?"

"Yes, it seemed like they had run such a long way. When I found them it was storming and I had just begun living here for a few months, Lucario and Riolu were starving, it took some time for them to trust me, but I'm glad to have them. And glad for them to trust me." Lucario grunted as Marie patted his paw and Riolu jumped across the table to give Marie a big hug.

"I love you too, Riolu." Green's eyes softened when he saw Marie seemed to let go of everything when she's with her pokemon and smiled.

"Do you mind if I let my pokemon out?"

"Not at all, it's not like you have to ask… pokemon are always welcomed here, and I thought I saw your Ninetales with mine outside." Marie said, standing up to pushed the sliding door to the balcony open so the pokemon outside could come in since Ninetales had accidentally locked it when she walked out. Green let his Charizard, Golduck, Scizor, Porygon 2 and Rhydon out.

"Look at you! Is Green being good to you? Are you guys hungry? I'll get you guys some food."

"You make it look like I'm a bad trainer. I'm the Viridian Gym Leader, you know."

"Well, for one Mr. Gym Leader, try cleaning your pokemon. Just look at Charizard, I really need to brush him and everyone…" the said dragon pokemon just look taken aback as he decided to give Marie a big lick instead.

"Yes, yes, I like you too Charizard. But after this, I'm giving you some cleaning." Marie said, patting Charizard's stomach before going over to the kitchen with Lucario and Riolu behind her.

"Good luck on that, Charizard." Green said, chuckling when the said pokemon looked at him for help. Green saw Golduck staring at him and remembered the many times it stared at him every time he acted so differently with the busy girl in the kitchen.

"She's harmless, I took my time to trust her, why don't you? She just wanted to know you better." Green said, smiling softly as Golduck looked towards the kitchen before walking back to its friends. Marie then walked out from the kitchen carrying a big bowl of pokemon food as Riolu and Lucario carried few bowls for Green's pokemon. Marie, Lucario and Riolu then placed the bowls in front of Green's pokemon as the pokemon looked at the bowls for a minute before starting eating.

"Eat up, you guys needed it." Marie said, patting Charizard as the pokemon decided to give her another big kiss.

"You don't have to lick me all the time, Charizard. I appreciate the gesture but you're going to make me wet." Marie said laughing before giving Charizard a kiss before going back to the sofa.

"Charizard has gotten softer ever since he went with Red."

"My brother's a big lover for affection when it comes to pokemon, not that you're not, but you showed it very differently."

"I can see where Yellow got it from." Marie smiled and patted an Arcanine who had walked in and nuzzled and licked Marie's face.

"I think I'm getting licked pretty often today…" Marie said giggling when Riolu decided to jump on her and giving kisses to her. Marie then kissed Riolu's forehead and played with its ears as some other pokemon started walking in and out from the house. And few of them approached Green for a pat on the head before walking out again.

"They started to get familiar with you, and your grandfather gave me some of your pokemon for me to take care of, you don't mind?"

"No, not really." Green then chuckled and pulled out a small box from his pocket and pushed it towards Marie on the table. Marie then looked at the box then back at Green while Riolu stared curiously at the small box.

"Open it." Green said as Marie carefully took the box and opened the lid.

"Green, this is…" Marie took a small ruby stone for Riolu to see as the small pokemon looked curiously towards the small shining stone in it's master's hand.

"I found this when I was walking through the cave. Red told me it's your birthday today so I thought you'd like it." Green said, chuckling when Riolu took the stone and placed it next to Marie's head.

"It seemed that Riolu think it's the same color as your eyes. I agree though."

"You know you don't have to bother yourself just because it's my birthday… but thank you. I promise to take good care of it."

"Like you always do." Green said as Marie smiled as she touched the brooch she still pinned on her shirt.

"Yeah, like I always do." Lucario then picked Riolu up and brought him outside as Riolu whined trying to struggle away from Lucario's grip. Marie smiled and placed the stone back in the box before she placed it next to the rows of pictures she had before turning to see Green giving his hand out to her. Marie raised an eyebrow at him as Green decided to take Marie's hand instead and pulled her out to the balcony.

"It's a shame to stay inside all the time, isn't it?" Marie laughs as Green uncharacteristically pulled her towards the meadow, holding her hand the whole time as they went through the circle of pokemon playing around as they tried not to be knocked down by some of the pokemon and sat under the tree, like they used to.

"What's this all about?" Marie said, still laughing as Green chuckles as they watch the pokemon running around together. Marie leaned her head on Green's shoulder as Green leaned his head against hers.

"You know, I think I might love you. Can you give me a chance?" Green suddenly said, breaking their comfortable silence as Marie quickly pulled back and looked at Green who is staring into her eyes as she felt her face burning as Green smiled at her. Marie tried avoiding Green's expectant eyes as she tried not to make a fool out of herself and felt even more embarrassed when she heard Green laughing at her.

"… I think I might love you too… so yes?" Green then leaned forward and kissed her forehead as Marie decided to lean against Green to hide her face when the other threaded his hand in her hair. Marie and Green were enjoying the comfortable feeling they had in the silence before someone very familiar decided to yell through the meadow as both Marie and Green stood up to see Red's furious face.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GREEN!" Red yelled as Blue, Silver and Yellow tried to held him back as Gold and Chrystal tried to calm him down. Marie's face turned redder as Green chuckles and kissed her hand. Red became even more furious when he saw the gesture and Blue decided to yell.

"YOU PICKED A GREAT TIME TO MAKE HIM MAD, DIDN'T YOU?"

"Green… Red looks a bit too angry, doesn't he?"

"Just ignore him, your brother will learn soon enough that you don't only belong to him." Green chuckles.

* * *

**Read and review? Pretty Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Pokemon!**

* * *

_**Meetings -6-**_

Marie was out in the meadow brushing Arcanine's fur while Ninetales lay down by her side. Lucario and Riolu were both training together not too far from Marie, something which Green had told her would be very useful if they keep each other at their feet. Arcanine growled blissfully as Marie placed the brush away and patted it's now fluffy fur.

"You're clean and neat now, Arcanine, now play with the others. The sun's shining and it's a nice time to play don't you think?" Arcanine then looked up from Marie's lap and licked her face. Marie then giggles and patted its face.

"You're welcome, now go." Arcanine then jumped up before shaking his body and ran towards his friends as Marie stood up and brushed her pants. Marie had grown out from dresses long ago since she decided it'd probably give her disadvantages when she's moving, especially since she would always wear long dresses. And since now she's walking around tall grass, she really doesn't want to trip over her own dress and that's when she decided to try long pants out, which definitely made her comfortable. It was a bit awkward one day when everyone came to visit and Gold touched her… behind. That gesture kind of pissed both Red and Green off, more to say that Gold is now trying to hold himself back with her after Red and Green had both been very angry with him. She felt sorry for him, but Chrystal just told her that Gold deserves it. Green had decided not to leave her alone after that and Blue had been teasing him endlessly about it.

_**Green**_

Marie felt her face burning thinking about the boy and quick shook her head as Ninetales looked confusedly at her before going back to her nap. Marie patted her cheeks as she tried to calm herself down.

"No no no, that won't do. Please stop…" Marie said to herself as she felt her heartbeat quicken at the thought of the brown haired boy. Suddenly Marie felt a hand on her shoulder and she screamed as Ninetales quickly jumped up and growled, ready to attack.

"M-Marie, it's just me, Blue!" Marie opened her eyes and turned around to his her friend, Blue, with her hand on her heart.

"O-oh, I'm so sorry Blue… I thought…" Ninetales then licked Marie's hand as Marie fell onto her knees.

"You alright Marie? I never knew you could scream like that…" Blue said, hands on Marie's shoulder as she helped the black haired girl lean against the tree. Marie has her hand on her chest, trying to calm herself down as Ninetales fanned the gasping Marie with her tails. Lucario and Riolu then quickly ran towards her, the taller bringing a bottle of water which Marie took gratefully and slowly drink the container.

"Sorry… I was thinking about something and was surprised when you showed up so suddenly…" Marie said, smiling apologetically to the relieved Blue.

"You scared me there, I thought I was a goner… what were you thinking about to make you so distracted? Hey, don't tell me… is it Green?" Blue said smirking towards the red faced Marie.

"N-No! I-I…" Marie stuttered, face red once again as Ninetales fanned her even quicker with her tails.

"Got you! You were really thinking about Green, weren't you? Spill it!" Marie's then bit her lip and buried her face in her hands, trying not to cry out of embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, both of you look like you're smitten with each other, so it's not a big deal to be thinking about one another…"

"B-But it's so embarrassing… I was thinking about the last time you guys came here and Green just suddenly came up to my mind." Marie said meekly as Blue patted her back.

"Oh yeah, Green attached himself to you since that boy Gold touched you, didn't he?"

"Y-Yeah…" Blue then smiled and held onto Marie's hand.

"Don't worry. I know it's new for you, but whenever I saw you and Green, I knew you guys are going to hit off great. And you always made Green do something he never usually do, it's interesting to see that new side of him." Marie then took a deep breath and noticed Blue's different attire than usual.

"Blue, are you going somewhere? You're all dressed up…"

"Oh… I'm going to meet my parents…" Blue saw Marie's eyes widened and she let out a big squeal before giving Blue a hug.

"Blue, it's so great! I'm so happy for you!" Marie said as Blue returned her big smile.

"Yeah, I'm excited but I'm so nervous…"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine! You're finally going to meet your parents! You've been waiting for this moment for so long… I'm so happy for you." Marie said, tears springing out from her eyes.

"Hey, there's no need for you to cry!" Marie then quickly wiped her eyes and sighed before squeezing Blue's hands.

"I'm just… I'm just so happy to see you finally going to see your parents. It must be very hard to be separated from them for so long…" Blue's eyes softened her both of them embraced each other.

"Yeah… I'm glad too…"

"Are you going to meet them now? Am I holding you back?" Marie quickly said as Blue shook her head.

"No, I'm meeting up with Professor Oak and I thought I'd use my time left to go and see you since I thought you might be getting lonely."

"If you ever need anything, anything at all, Blue, just give me a call alright?" Marie said as Blue nodded.

"How about your pokemon?" Marie then laughed as Blue giggles when Riolu, Lucario and Ninetales jumped away from them. "Perhaps except that."

"I'm just kidding, so, how've you been? A little birdie told me Green has been coming here often." Marie blushed when Blue playfully poked her on the check.

"He's been helping me with training my pokemon, Lucario and Riolu enjoys battling with him. I'm not really a pokemon battler, but I like to train them on some times."

"And Green is always there when you needed him, right?" Blue teased as Marie shyly nodded.

"He's been telling me to call him if I ever need anything, but I think Red is going to give him a hard time because when he called me last time I thought I heard Red yelling at him about calling me…" Marie hesitantly said. "Well, that's Green for you, he always had a way to make Red so irritated at him. And Red is just being a very protective brother to you. You're his only sister after all."

"Maybe, but I just hope they'd stop getting into fights because of me… they used to get along so well."

"Can't really help you there. I don't really understand the love-hate relationship they have." Both Marie and Blue looked at each other before giggling. Then Blue stood up and dusted her skirt as Marie did the same with her pants.

"Are you going now?" Marie asked as Blue nodded.

"Yeah, I need to get to Professor Oak's lab." Blue and Marie hugged each other once more before shaking each other's hands.

"Congratulation, Blue. I'm so happy. Call me when you're settled okay?"

"Don't worry, you can count on me. So, is Green coming here today?" "Blue!"

"Just kidding, I thought Green and Red are coming to the lab as well?"

"Actually, Green called before telling me about that trip to the lab… and I thought I'd go to the lab as well to see them back… and he said he'll come and visit me here and I told him it might be better if I come to the lab to wait for both of them." Marie said fidgeting with the hem of her shirt as Blue laughed.

"Then what? What did Green say?"

"Green told me not to go… Red told me the same thing, so I guess I'll wait for them. Even though I want to surprise them, I think it's better if I wait."

"Sure, they'll be more worried if you decided to go away without telling them. I can't imagine the panic Green and Red will be in." Marie laughed nervously when Blue voiced out her thoughts.

"I was afraid of that… I don't know if Green will care, but I know my brother will go into panic. He's always been whenever I went missing."

"Well, if my observation about you and Green are true, Green won't really panic like Red, but I'm sure he'll be very worried. I better go now, see you soon, Marie."

"Yeah, see you soon too Blue… be happy. I'm sure your parents have been waiting for this as well." Marie and Blue kept on waving to each other as the latter walked further and further away until Blue disappeared from Marie's vision. A tear dropped onto the ground as Marie started sobbing and Riolu quickly held her hand.

"I'm so happy for Blue right now… let's go back inside Riolu, Lucario, Ninetales. I've got to make a call to Professor Oak to see how's he doing at the lab right now…"

/

Marie was excited, she's waiting for Green and Red to give her a call when they'd be arriving at the lab. She had called the professor not too long ago and stopped when Professor Oak told her that Blue had arrived before ending it with Marie telling the older man to give Blue her best wishes.

"Aren't you excited? Green and Red are going to come here, Riolu." Marie said as the pokemon sitting on her lap clapped its paw together.

"I'm excited too, and maybe this time I can convince Red to let me start my own adventure around Kanto, fighting pokemon battles…" Marie was talking to Riolu when her pokegear suddenly started ringing. When Marie looked at the caller ID, she quickly smiled and pushed a button.

"Hello, Red? Are you at Professor Oak's lab now?"

"_Don't go anywhere!"_

"H-Huh? Red? Red is something going on?" Marie said, her heart suddenly started to race when she heard Green yelling in the background.

"_We got attacked in front of the lab and the professor is missing, it's dangerous so I want you to stay home! Promise me you'll be safe and stay back!"_

"But Red! What's going on? I can come there and…"

"_I said no!"_ Marie felt her heart skipped a beat when she heard something crashed and the connection suddenly broke off and now she's staring at her pokegear in horror.

"R-Red! Red! Red!" Marie yelled as she felt hot tears trailing down her cheeks. Lucario, Riolu and Ninetails gazed worriedly at their mistress whose hand is covering her mouth as she tried to hold back her sobs with tears cascading down endlessly.

"W-What's going on? Why? We were just fine… Blue is going to meet her parents… Red and Green are coming here for a visit… Blue is going to call me when she had settled down… no, please no…" Riolu whined when Marie collapsed onto the sofa. Marie looked towards the worried Riolu and held it tight as the pokemon tried to wipe her tears with its paw.

"Riolu… why does this have to happen and I could never be of help to them? Tell me why…" Marie hiccupped as the door to the balcony opened and her pokemon started to gather around her when they felt Marie's sadness.

"Why am I the only one left in the dark…?"

* * *

**Read and review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's getting sadder and sadder by the minute... the climax might be i the next chapter, y'know... since they're turned into stone...**

**I do not own Pokemon!**

* * *

_**Meetings -7-**_

It was agonizing and torture for Marie hours after that last phone call she received from Red. Marie had been trying to contact either Green or Red and Blue, but she couldn't reach them and Marie became even more worried. Marie cried out in anguish as her pokemon looked at each other, worrying for their mistress's state of mind.

"Red… Green… Blue… Professor Oak…" Marie felt tears in her eyes once again as she furiously wiped her tears and walked towards the mirror in her bathroom to find her face swollen and eyes red from all the crying.

"I really need to stop being a crybaby…" Marie said, voice hoarse from all the sobbing. The black haired girl sighed and brushed her messy hair and looked back towards her reflection in the mirror.

"People always say that Red and I have similar eyes… but his eyes are brighter than mine in color… oh Red…" Marie said, placing her hand on the mirror.

"Please be safe… big brother…" Marie rarely addresses Red as big brother unless it's when she's talking to someone else. Marie had always called Red by his name, using big brother when she's teasing him or when people told her that she's being affectionate to him. Marie didn't want that last call to be their last contact, she shook her head away from those thoughts as she reminded herself that Red is the Pokemon League Champion and had always saved everyone. Red, her brother, has always love being a hero, and she knew he'd always save everyone. Marie's thoughts were quickly pushed away when she heard Riolu calling out to her.

"Riolu? Riolu? What's wrong, boy?" Marie said when Riolu pulled her hand towards the living room and pointed towards the ongoing television. It was the news, but these people… there's the R symbol of Team Rocket on them! Marie quickly sat down on the sofa as Riolu clutched onto her shirt, whimpering as Marie stroked its head. Marie's heart started pounding and she gritted her teeth when the three beasts, as they called themselves, would attack and lay the Sevii Islands to waste… wait, aren't those Red, Green and Blue's photos?

"We shall start to attack and lay the Sevii Islands to waste. If you don't wish to see your precious Sevii Islands to be turned into a barren wasteland, surrender these trainers from Pallet Town… Red, Blue and Green!"

"We shall repeat, we will start to-…" Ninetales quickly turned the television off when she saw Marie's eyes went blank and her hands shaking on the remote control.

"N-no! Oh please Ho-oh! Please let them be safe, please… I beg you…" Marie said, holding close onto a whimpering Riolu. Suddenly her pokegear started ringing and without a second Marie picked it and answered it, hoping to hear her brother or her dear friends on the line.

"M-Marie?" Marie frowned, trying to think who owned this rather familiar voice before something clicked in her head.

"D-Daisy? Daisy is that you?" Marie heard relieved sigh on the other line and couldn't help but feel relieved as well to know that the woman on the other line is safe.

"I'm so glad you're okay… I heard there's been some trouble over at Sevii Islands. And Bill seemed to had gotten in the middle of it, I'm worried…"

"I-I'm worried too… I don't want to tell you about this but I don't want to lie to you either, Daisy…"

"Please, just please tell me anything you know… please, anything, about Bill or Green or anyone…" Daisy pleaded, Marie's hand still trembled as she tried to be strong to give Green's older sister the news, hoping she would take it much better than she did.

"T-They're being attacked at Sevii Islands… I just saw a broadcast of the Three Beasts, members of the Team Rocket telling that they'd turn Sevii Islands into wasteland if they don't hand over Red, Green and Blye…" Marie waited for Daisy to reply and worried that the older woman might have gone into shock.

"Daisy? Hello? D-Daisy? P-Please say something, Daisy!"

"A-Are they alright now?"

"I-I think so… if the Team Rocket is asking the Sevii Islanders to hand them away that must mean they're in hiding…" Marie heard Daisy sighs again in relieve and somehow felt calmed by the calm voice Daisy is speaking in.

"It's okay then… I know Green and Red will do fine, and Blue too. They're strong, after all, they're the top three of the Pokemon League, right?" Marie couldn't believe herself when she felt her mouth twitching for a smile and couldn't help the happiness bursting inside of her.

"Yeah… they must be okay, they're strong. Red, Green and Blue are strong. I'm sure they'll be just fine."

"That's more like it, let's just put out faith in them and believe. You're not alone, Marie… I'm here if you need me." Marie blinked and realized how Daisy is just like her, wanting to help but were not given the chance and felt so guilty whenever she felt useless, Daisy must have understood, since both of them have their siblings out there fighting dangerous pokemon battles and they stayed home, not able to help at all.

"I'm so sorry Daisy… Everything… I'm so sorry…" Marie cried shamelessly as Daisy let out comforting sound from the other side.

"It's okay Marie… I know how you feel… I know how you feel." Marie cried to Daisy until she finally fell asleep on the sofa. Daisy, who seemed to have noticed Marie's voice disappearing and didn't felt angry since she knew how tired Marie must have been worrying about the pokedex holder, told any of her pokemon to turned the pokegear off and to give her a blanket so Marie won't feel cold before cutting the connection off.

Marie then was violently woken up from her sleep by a crashing sound near her. Marie looked around only to see one of her picture frames fell down from the table and quickly stood to pick it up after she had calmed down a fussy Ninetales, Arcanine, Lucario and Riolu. Marie picked up the picture frame and her Chansey quickly come in bringing a broom and swiped the shattered glass away. When Marie looked at the picture her eyes widened and she held onto the picture frame with shaking hands. It was of her and Red on his last visit, and what's more is that it cracked right on top of Red's picture.

"Oh Red… I hope I could help you…" Marie said, holding the picture close to her. Then Marie remember something from her childhood, that time when Red got into a fight and Marie was worrying about him.

'_It's okay! As long as you're okay I'm okay! I'm going to feel much better if you smile for me'_ Marie blinked and she hoped she had that person's number. Marie quickly scanned her pokegear and sighed in relieve when she saw the name 'Bill'. Marie quickly called the number and prayed that Bill would pick it up. After a couple of beeps the call was picked up and Marie couldn't contain her happiness.

"_Hello, this is Bill, I am busy right now please-…"_ "Bill! Please! Please let me talk to Red right now!"

"_Wait, this voice… Marie? Marie, how did you get my number?"_

"Daisy gave it to me once, saying that it'll be easier to reach her if I call you. Now, please tell me Red, Green and Blue are okay… please… please tell me you guys are alright…" On the other side, Bill couldn't really let himself lie to Marie, he then remembered Daisy told him about Marie and Green's very close relationship and decided to walk away from the brown haired boy who is glaring at him right now since he must have heard him talking to Red's sister.

"_Well… Red is okay, we're all okay… but Red is a bit shaken up about his loss from battling Deoxys."_ "Wait, Deoxys? I've never heard of a pokemon like that…"

"_It's a pokemon that Team Rocket are trying to capture, they say it was born from a meteorite."_ Bill then tried to explain quickly to whatever had happened and Marie was trying to be patient, listening to what Bill said and winced when he told her that Red had yelled to Green after his loss.

"Is… Is he okay right now?"

"_I-I don't really know…"_ "Let me talk to him, even if he had gotten himself together, let me talk to him, I really need to… I'm worried, and knowing that Professor Oak and Blue's parents been taken, I'm sure he's thinking what I'm thinking right now." Bill then looked around hesitantly and suddenly Green took away his pokegear from his hand as the Viridian Gym Leader walked away with it, ignoring Bill's protests.

"Marie."

"_G-Green! Please! Let me talk to Red… I really needed to talk to him… I needed to know if he's alright…"_

"Marie, calm down." Green didn't know when did his voice started cracking, but when he heard Marie's voice he couldn't help but feel relief yet hearing Marie so worried he felt guilty as well.

"_Oh Green… I'm so sorry, I wish I could help…"_ Green knew, Marie had always wanted to help, but he and Red had agreed it's too dangerous especially since Marie is still far from full recovery.

"_Green, it's okay… I know you're worried about your grandfather… and you might as well be angry at me now, but please… promise me, just please, stay safe, for me, for Daisy… You told me you and Red are going to see me here, I hope you're going to hold onto your word."_ Green then felt a sudden wave of warmth inside of him and thought about how he could ever have someone care about him so much, he owed her too many things, this is only what he could do, promising her.

"… I promise." Green then saw Red sitting near a fire, his knees tucked under his chin and he walked towards the solemn champion, thrusting the pokegear towards him.

"It's Marie, she's worried about you." Red seemed rather surprised to see him and stared suspiciously towards the pokegear, thinking if this was a set-up.

"She called Bill, asking for you, talk to her. You need to talk her as much as she does." Green said before walking away, smiling when he heard Red started talking to Marie and holds back his chuckle when he heard Marie's voice booming in anger to Red who tried to calm her down.

"Marie…"

"_I'm so glad you're okay, Red… now… are you still moping about your loss against Deoxys?"_

"How did you now anyway?" Red said gingerly.

"_Bill told me. Now, I might not be able to help… but I'm all ears if you wanted to talk… and don't you ever think of lying to me again!"_ Red quickly pushed the pokegear away when Marie yelled.

"You see… I…" Red and Marie spend some times talking to one another as Red could finally some of the weight being lifted from his shoulder.

"_I'm sure you've talked to Pika, right? You sounded much better."_

"Yeah, I couldn't really act tough in front of Pika…"

"_That's good, sometimes… you just need to talk it out, right?"_

"Yeah… you okay over there?"

"_Well, I'm okay, after finally being able to contact you and worrying my heart out when I heard that crash in your last call… I thought I was going to lost you…"_

"You can't get rid of me that easily, even if I know you want to, Marie."

"_Red… this is really not a time to joke about this… but I guess it's okay… I missed you…"_

"I missed you too, little sister."

"_Come back safe okay? I want you back in one piece and come here before I drag_ _you to. All THREE of you, got it?"_

"Yes, Marie."

"… _Stay safe, Red… I know you can do it."_

"Stay safe too, Marie…"

'_I'll be home soon…'_

* * *

**Read and Review~!**_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Pokemon!**

* * *

_**Meetings -8-**_

Marie sat nervously on the sofa while turning the radio on as her pokemon all sat around her, all nervous about hearing the latest news about the current battle Red, Blue and Green are having with Team Rocket.

"According to the latest information we've received, the huge battle airship that was spotted above Viridian City… continue to flu around aimlessly billowing with black smoke after a portion of it exploded while it was above Vermillion City…"

"Vermillion City! I have to go there and see if everyone's alright!" Marie said, quickly standing up from the sofa and pinned her brooch and pulled out her drawer to take her pokeballs.

"Lucario, Riolu, Arcanine, Gyarados, Dragonair, Pidgeot! We're gong to Vermillion." Ninetales then whined confusedly when Marie didn't call her name. Marie then knelt down and scratched Ninetales behind the ear.

"I'm sorry Ninetales for not bringing you… but I'm going to trust you to be in charge at home okay? You're the only one who can get them together, so can I trust you to keep our home safe?" Ninetales seemed to think for a minute before howling.

"Good girl, I'm proud of you. Take care of the house until I got back okay?" Ninetales howled once again. Marie give Ninetales a kiss on the nose before running out from the house and jumped onto Arcanine before dashing off towards Vermillion City.

'_Ho-oh, Mew, keep them safe'_

/

When Marie had arrived at Vermillion City, she didn't think that the damage would be like this. Big fire erupted at the place where the wreckage of the plane fell, people running for safety. Marie was in a state of shock before she quickly called out her Grayados and Dragonair.

"Gyarados, Dragonair, water gun! Extinguish all this fire while I go to find Red and the others!" Gyarados and Dragonair then separated in order to extinguish the fire, just like their mistress said as Marie urged Arcanine to go further and to smell the air to find Red. Both Marie and Arcanine went through the city before Arcanine finally smell something and barked.

"You found someone, boy? Is it Red?" Arcanine barked again before running as Marie gripped the collar she had placed around Arcanine's neck. Marie then found Professor Oak being supported by Bill and a purple haired woman she doesn't recognize and quickly jumped down.

"Professor Oak! Bill!" Professor Oak quickly turned around and his eyes darkened when he saw Marie approaching them with a relieved smile on her face.

"Are you alright, Professor? Arcanine, boy, come lay over here. Lean over to Arcanine for a minute, Professor Oak, rest for a while. Is Red here? Is Green and Blue with him?" Marie asked, eyes shining with excitement before it turned into confusion as the three people in front of her turned away.

"M-Marie… they…"

"They're alright, right? Deoxys is freed right?" When Bill nodded she became even more confused.

"Then why aren't they here?" Professor Oak suddenly hugged her and Marie's heart started racing.

"P-Professor Oak? W-What's going on? I'm scared… is Green alright? Green's not hurt right?" Professor Oak's sad eyes stared into Marie's scared ones then he turned his head. Marie followed the older man's sight and her mouth opened but no words came out. Bill quickly looked away from Marie's face as Lorelei, as Professor Oak called her, quickly pulled her away from the old man's arms into hers for a comforting hug. Marie's hands lifted up to the distance, as if trying to grab onto something and a big lump clogged her throat.

"T-That… t-they… Yellow… Silver… they…" Marie stuttered, unable to make a full sentence from the shock.

"I'm sorry, Marie… I wish you didn't see this…" Marie then broke away from Lorelei and pushed her away.

"Marie!" Professor Oak and Bill yelled for her as Marie ran towards her friends, who had unfortunately been turned into stones. Marie feel onto her knees in front of her brother and tears flowed down silently from her eyes.

"Red… Green… Blue… and Silver and Yellow too… No… No!" Marie then screamed in anguish and started hitting the ground as droplets of tears fell onto the ground. The three pairs of eyes of Professor Oak's, Bill's and Lorelei's looked away from the painful scene in front of them. Lorelei held onto herself tighter, holding back her sobs when she heard Marie's painful scream.

"No! This isn't supposed to happen! They're supposed to be okay and come home! This isn't supposed to happen! I refuse to believe this!" Marie kept on screaming until she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Professor Oak looking at her with eyes full of sadness.

"I know you're in pain, Marie. But there's nothing we can do now… we have to think of a way to bring them back." Professor Oak said as he welcomed the crying her with open arms. Professor Oak then patted the crying girl's back as he tried to calm her.

"But Red… Red and Green promised they'd come back and visit… they promised!"

"I know, dear… I know…" Professor Oak looked towards the now stone figure of his grandson and back towards the crying Marie before hugging the girl tighter.

"We're going to find a way to bring them back, definitely." Professor Oak said with strength as Marie nodded and wiped her tears. Marie then whistled and Arcanine, Gyarados and Dragonair quickly went towards her. The three pokemon rubbed their faces against the still crying Marie.

"I'm okay… I'm going to be okay… I'm going to be-…" Marie suddenly felt her world turning and darkness came to her as she started to fall into the deep cold abyss. The only thing she heard then was the Professor calling her name in alarm and few other voices before everything was completely silent.

* * *

**This one is a short one, since well... this is the end of the FireRed LeafGreen part and the next one will start the Emerald arc**

**Read and please please PLEASE review everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Meetings -9-**_

Marie stood on top of the deck of a big boat, overlooking an island up in front, The Battle Frontier. Marie clutched onto her shirt and her Lucario and Riolu stood worriedly beside her.

"This time… we'll bring them back. Me being a help or not, as long as I make sure they got there safely… it's been 10 months… 10 long months… I missed them so." Marie said as Lucario placed its paw on Marie's forearm.

"I know you do too, Lucario… thank you for keeping up with me. I must have been a burden." Lucario shook its head and held Marie's hand, letting out a soft comforting growl.

"Thank you." Marie felt someone tugging her pants and saw Riolu looking up to her.

"And thank you too, Riolu. I would have never made it this far without you and everyone." Marie said, looking at her pokeballs where her pokemon stared at her in excitement.

"Getting excited, aren't you? After all, in this Battle Frontier, we'll finally be able to free Red and everyone from their petrification state. If we found that pokemon Professor Oak told us about and meet this trainer, we'll be able to see Red, Green, Blue, Yellow and Silver again." When Marie mentioned the professor's grandson she felt her chest tighten as she looked at the red stone in her hand. After she woke up in the Pokemon Center with Professor Oak looking worriedly at her she felt as if she had been in a nightmare, but seeing Professor Oak's bandages made her realize it was reality and she felt so helpless. Professor Oak saw Marie's saddened eyes and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, smiling encouragingly at her as Marie replied with a small smile of her own.

"I couldn't believe it… what could have happened to make them be like this?" Marie said tying the red stone back around her neck in a necklace in exchange for the brooch she kept back at home. Lucario and Riolu looked to her, both growing in same confusion as Marie.

"Let's put that aside first, we have to make sure Red and everyone get to the Battle Frontier safely right?" Lucario and Riolu nodded and the three of them watched their destination up ahead.

"Still looking towards the Battle Frontier, lassie?" Marie turned her head around and smiled at the sight the ship captain, Briney.

"Yes, Sir. I'm nervous as well as excited after watching the wedding. My heart has been pounding non-stop and I wish the newly-weds all my best, I always love seeing marriages, those smiles and laughter are very worth it." Marie said as Briney nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's a very good spirit, lassie. I'm sorry that your first boat ride have to be on this circumstances, if they were much better, I'd love to give you a ride around the vast sea." Marie smiled gratefully at the old captain and nodded.

"I'd love that, but right now, I have a task at hand to make sure they arrive there safely." Marie then looked towards the Battle Frontier and touched the red stone.

"Is that stone dear to you, lassie?" Marie nodded and sighed.

"Yes, this was my birthday present given by a good friend of my brother's." Marie looked towards the direction of the ship hold before sighing once again. Briney's eyes softened and he patted Marie's back.

"I see, lassie. Then the best of luck to you, we're almost there."

/

When they had docked, Marie quickly went to the ship hold to see Briney and his men trying to transport the container where her five friends are placed. Briney noticed Marie watching the container being transported and approached her.

"Worried, lassie?" Marie grinned sheepishly and nodded.

"Ya don't have to worry. We're professional transporters here, if there's any dent I'll make sure to kill the men." Briney said with a laugh.

"Thank you very much for your help, Captain Briney." Marie said bowing as Briney waved his hand.

"Just call me Briney, it's a pleasure, lassie." Marie then noticed a boy and a girl on the deck, the two of whom she's been very curious about.

"Can I ask who they are Briney? Are they the pokedex holders from Hoenn?"

"Why yes they are. The lad there is Ruby while the lassie is Sapphire, very energetic duo I must say. They were the one who saved Hoenn from evil doers." Marie smiled at Briney's story but inside she missed her own pokedex owner friends, and thought again about how heavy the duty of a pokedex holder is, but when he saw Sapphire and Ruby bickering with one another she couldn't help but smile seeing their happiness.

"Why don't I introduce them to you, lass? I'm sure they'll love you." Briney said as Marie shook her head.

"No, I'll introduce myself to them when the time comes, but thank you for everything, Briney. I'll be going now. Since they're going to transport the statues to the Battle Tower, I think I'll go around and make myself familiar here in Battle Frontier."

"Best of luck, lassie." Marie smiled and called Arcanine out and returned Riolu into its pokeball. Arcanine then sniffed the air and howled; clearly very excited about the new air and new place they're in. Lucario and Arcanine then started chattering about their new environment as Briney scanned Arcanine up and down.

"How is it boy? We're in Battle Frontier now, excited?" Arcanine then barked as Briney laughed.

"That's a big boy alright, you must have raised him very well." Arcanine barked again, clearly agreeing with Briney's words as the old man laughed again.

"And smart! Now, be careful lassie. This place is a big place, but I'm sure with your boys here it'll be just fine." Lucario and Arcanine then nodded to Briney and growled as if they're telling him that they'll protect Marie.

"Thank you again for everything, Briney." Marie said, climbing onto Arcanine and jumped off from the boat, followed by Lucario. Both Ruby and Sapphire watches Marie ever since she took out Arcanine and the former whistled.

"That's a big Arcanine she got, and how beautiful and sparkling is its fur! She could be a professional coordinator like me! I would love to get to know her and all her pokemon!" Ruby gushed out in awe as Sapphire let out an insulted 'hmph' and placed her hands on her hips.

"No way, that big Arcanine's fur might be all fluffy and shiny, but look at that Lucario running beside it! It looks strong, she could be a pokemon trainer instead of a coordinator!"

"She doesn't look like a trainer!" "Well she doesn't look like a pokemon coordinator either!" Ruby and Sapphire then continued arguing before Briney pulled them apart.

"Will both of you just stop it? Who are you two arguing about anyway?" Briney asked as Sapphire and Ruby glared at each other before looking back towards Briney.

"That girl that was talking with you before, Mr. Briney! She's a coordinator right?" "No! She's a pokemon trainer, right?" Sapphire and Ruby both waited for Briney's answer and the older man laughed loudly.

"Oh no, lads, she's no trainer and no coordinator." Both Ruby and Sapphire became confused at the old man's answer and was about to talk before Briney spoke once again.

"She's a very good friend… a little sister, and a protector." Ruby and Sapphire both frowned at Briney's answer and the man chuckled.

"You'll understand. You'll understand." Briney said with a laugh before walking away, leaving a confused Ruby and Sapphire.

/

Marie ran across Scott, whom she had learnt about from Professor Oak, and decided to introduced herself to him, as Red's little sister and Professor Oak's acquaintance. Scott, whom surprisingly turned out a bit tacky and chatterbox to Marie, decided to tell Marie all about Battle Frontier and its facilities. Marie listened carefully and was astonished that a businessman like him would built something as big as this, but she was impressed. When Scoot talked about the Frontier Brains, the most powerful trainers of every facility, he had chosen them especially to stand here in the facility defeating trainers that dared to challenge them.

"And then there's that very strange trainer, Emerald was it? He…" When Scott began to talk about this Emerald, Marie quickly became interested, since this Emerald is the same one that Crystal had told her about, which seemed to be a very interesting boy. She had never met him before, but Crystal had given her a bit of a description of him, she's sure she'll be able to meet him soon enough, but now she has other things to think about, for instance, how to stop Scoot from speaking any further since she needed to see if the stone statues had been transported safely or not. But before she opened her mouth, Scoot's pokegear rung and the man quickly flew away in his strange spaceship to answer it, which Marie took it as a chance and also excused herself to walk away with Arcanine and Lucario.

"Come on Arcanine, let's get to the Battle Tower." Before Arcanine could dash away, Scoot suddenly flew in front of her, making Marie shriek in surprise. Before she could say anything, Scoot's serious expression made her a bit uncomfortable.

"I-Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Scott?"

"Be careful, there might be something unexpected happening in Battle Frontier. But until then, goodbye!" Scoot's expression then went back to cheerful and suspicious before flying away. When Marie was about to think about what Scoot had said she suddenly felt something cold inside of her and quickly grinned her chest, heaving. Lucario then quickly took out a water bottle from Marie's bag and took out the straw so Marie could drink. After Marie had took a sip, she quickly took a deep breath and looked around.

"There's something grave coming… we should go, Arcanine. Come on Lucario, let's get to the Battle Tower."

/

"The Information Archive is on level 70? And you have to walk and battle the pokemon all the way?" Marie said a bit nervously. She wasn't really nervous about the pokemon battle since she knew her pokemon could do it, but walk all the way to the top? She might faint before she reaches up there! She never tried walking up the stairs with so many steps, now Marie is hoping there might be another way since she's seriously doesn't want to battle.

She had actually intended to bring Pika and Chuchu with her, but they seemed to want to go on their own. Marie felt a bit sad at that, since she always wanted to be close to both Red and Yellow's Pikachu (she has a bit of a soft spot for them, but that doesn't mean she loves them more than she does her pokemon, her pokemon are her best non-human friends!) but she had thought that she might at least get closer to her brother's best best friend. She had thought that Pika and Chuchu doesn't really like her, but when they felt Marie's mood they nuzzled her and had told her that they appreciate it, but they needed to take this in as well as she does, and Marie had understood, since she had wanted to be alone as well. Marie bid Pika and Chuchu farewell and good luck before trying to calm herself down from the shock of seeing her brother and friends turned into stone.

Marie then felt Lucario's paw on her arm and stared into her eyes, and Arcanine did the same. Marie felt the support Arcanine and Lucario gave her and smiled.

"I guess it doesn't hurt to give it a try, yes?" But before Marie could say anything else, she heard sounds of exploding and pokemon fighting and she quickly hide with Arcanine and Lucario.

"… So they're already here, let's just hurry. Arcanine, go as fast as you can, and Lucario, just blast anything that came to us with Aura Sphere until we finally get to the top floor." Arcanine and Lucario nodded and quickly did what Marie told. Marie held tightly onto Arcanine's collar as she tried to keep her balance and tried not to be blown off by any attacks from the pokemon they passed.

"Just a bit more, boy, keep it up." Arcanine barked and Lucario send another Aura Sphere and ran before the wild pokemon could get to them. When they had reached the top, Marie quickly pointed towards the Information Archive room and picked out some Oran Berries from her bag for both Arcanine and Lucario before tending to their wounds.

"Scott said this is the rule of the Battle Tower, but isn't the Battle Frontier supposed to be fighting as well to activate it?" Lucario's ears then went up as he growled towards Marie.

"I see… so he manipulated, or more to say, controlled the Frontier Brain…" Lucario then growled again as Marie quickly looked towards the door only to sigh in relieve when she saw the boy and the girl she saw on Briney's ship walking in and tried to be as quiet as possible. Marie then heard the girl talking about the statues about the pokedex owners and heard the girl's thought about if they'd get their own statues and bit her lips, _if only they knew_, she thought. Her thoughts about not being discovered was foiled when the girl suddenly let out a growl and stopped in front of her.

"Wait… you're the girl that was with us on 's ship!" The girl, Sapphire said as Marie tried to calm the growling Arcanine and Lucario down. Ruby then quickly stood at Sapphire's side and he gazed curiously at Marie.

"Why are you here… umm…" Marie forgot that they haven't been properly introduced yet and stood up before giving out her hand.

"I'm Marie, I trying to get up here to see the statues if they've been properly moved but it seemed I have to go up here while trying to fend off all those pokemon."

"With just Arcanine and Lucario?" Ruby asked astonished. Marie smiled nervously before nodding at the seemingly awed Ruby and Sapphire.

"Yes, but it seemed they're very drained, that's why we were hiding here trying to recover. What about you two? Why are you two up here? And your pokemon…" Ruby and Sapphire seemed to realize what they were doing before and quickly grabbed onto Marie's shoulder.

"Miss Marie, you really should get out from here, it's not safe here! There's this man named Guile Hideout and he's evil! Please get to a save place because if not you'll be in danger!" Marie's eyes then darkened before giving both of their hands a comforting squeeze.

"Call me Marie, but actually… I'm here for him too… I'm looking for Jirachi, and I'm not going to let him get away with it that easily." Ruby and Sapphire looked into Marie's angry eyes and were confused. But then they suddenly heard something, something like an attack and pokemon fighting and both Ruby and Sapphire quickly ran as Marie returned Arcanine and Lucario back into their pokeballs despite their protests.

"I want you guys to stay safe and see what this man really is. I'll call you out when I'm sure about this."

* * *

**Read and review people!**

**for khr lover who has been reviewing the few last chapters: thanks for liking this story, I never thought someone would actually like this one, thank you so much**

**and for those who read but didn't review: thanks~!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Meetings -10-**_

Marie was a bit glad that Ruby and Sapphire seemed to have forgotten she was there for a bit. But when she saw Crystal and Gold together and heard that Pika and Chuchu are there she became a bit worried whether she should show herself to them or not, but since she knew she'll hold them back she decided to hid behind one of the pillars while trying to calm down her pokemon, who were very worried about their mistress.

"Ssh, it's going to be alright." Marie whispered. She had watched the exchange between the Hoenn pokedex holders with Guile Hideout and watched how he turned out to be a man whom Sapphire and Ruby called as Archie, the leader of Team Aqua. Marie kept on watching, trying not to be discovered by any of the pokemon. When Marie saw Ruby held Sapphire as the girl said how the man had killed someone named Maxie Marie gritted her teeth, wanting to be of help but knew she couldn't distract any of them.

Marie watched, as Archie made a wish on Jirachi, to make a sea monster, a Kyogre out of the surrounding sea and quickly let Gyarados out when the monster went through the building, engulfing it in water. Marie tried to hold her breath as she held onto Gyarados who swam away to a drier place, following Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald and watched as Gold came up, disguising himself as the Guile Hideout before his armor was cut in half by the real Guile. Marie watched and watched as Crystal came out reprimanding Gold; Gold, Sapphire, Ruby and Emerald fighting against Guile; Sapphire, Ruby and Emerald finding out that the status are not stones but petrified humans. Marie tried to hide and hide, but her exhaustion is getting to her and she couldn't hold onto Gyarados when another wave of water hit the building and she hit herself on the head against a pillar and went unconscious.

/

"As expected, they've calmed down… all the rampaging pokemon…"

"And Archie disappeared with the armor and the sword…" The pokedex holder thought everything was alright before suddenly they heard an angry roar and saw a Gyarados roaring angrily in the building.

"Wait, why is a Gyarados here? Isn't all the pokemon supposed to calm down?" Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald was about to call onto their pokemon before they were stopped by Red's hand.

"Senior Red, what are you doing? That Gyarados is very angry!" Sapphire called out when Red walked to approach the Gyarados with Green.

"No… this is not a wild Gyarados." Green said as Blue, Yellow, Gold, Crystal and Silver seemed to get what Green meant but the three Hoenn pokedex holders were all confused. Green told all of them to come slowly and they all followed Green's lead. When the Gyarados saw Red walking closer he roared louder and was about to charge before Red lifted his hand up.

"Hey, remember me? It's Red." When Red said his name the Gyarados stopped and seemed to have calmed down, but he still stared at Red suspiciously. Then from behind Gyarados a Dragonair came out with a Pidgeot.

"Hey… aren't they Marie's pokemon?" When Blue said Marie's name Sapphire and Ruby quickly turned to her.

"You know Miss Marie, Senior Blue? Hey, wait…" Sapphire and Ruby then gasped and looked at each other before looking towards Red and Green.

"Miss Marie! Miss Marie was here! We met with this person in this building, she said she had something to do here but we don't know if she's safe or if she's okay or not!" Ruby and Sapphire said in panic. Green then heard a whine from behind Gyarados's back and walked around it to see Marie on the ground surrounded by Arcanine, Riolu and Lucario as Arcanine tried to lick Marie awake and tried to clean Marie's face from the bleeding she had on her head.

"Marie!" Green yelled in alert when he saw blood on her face and quickly knelt down next to her as Riolu noticed Green and whined. Lucario then started rummaging through Marie's bag and took out a handkerchief as Green took it and gently placed it on Marie's head.

"I'll go ahead, I need to bring her to somewhere where someone could tend to her." Green said as Arcanine stood on its four and Green picked Marie up to put the unconscious girl on Arcanine and mounted it before dashing away first.

"Wait… Senior Green knew Miss Marie?" Sapphire and Ruby asked as Blue giggled mischievously and Yellow laughed nervously at Blue's giddiness.

"Of course he knew her, after all, they're very close and I might say have been dating for a while." Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other and when the news finally sunk in their heads both of them yelled in shock.

"What?"

/

The next day, Marie sat down under a tree, enjoying the quiet breeze and watching the pokemon get along with one another. More to say she was surprised when she woke up on a bed with a bandage on her head, but was glad when she saw all her pokemon unharmed. Speaking of her pokemon, her Riolu had just been playfully sprayed by Gyarados's water gun and the small pokemon quickly ran to her for cover. Marie laughed at Riolu who is trying to hide behind her and slowly stood up to pat Gyarados's body.

"If you keep spraying Riolu, he'll catch a cold. You don't want that, do you?" Gyarados thought about it for a minute before growling something to Riolu and the smaller pokemon quickly yipped in excitement and climbed up onto the bigger pokemon as both of them moved away from Marie. Marie went back to sit under the tree once again before noticing a shadow of a person walking towards her.

"I've been looking for you." Marie looked up and smiled at the approaching Green as the latter took a seat next to Marie.

"Sorry for worrying you, and thank you for bringing me back, Arcanine told me." Marie said, looking down on the ground as Green turned towards her and frowned.

"What were you thinking? Coming here and getting yourself hurt like that? You could have gone worse than this…" Green said, brushing his hand on Marie's forehead only to take it back when Marie flinched. Marie then placed her hand gently on her forehead and looked sadly towards Green.

"I'm… I just wanted to make sure all five of you are safe. Could you imagine how shocked I am when I saw all five of you petrified? I was so scared, I thought I'm going to lost you and Red…" Marie ended in a whisper, shaking her head before wiping the tears that were building up at the corner of her eyes. Green then took Marie's hand and gently pulled Marie's head so she's leaning against Green.

"Red and I know how badly you wanted to help… we really appreciate it. But we… _**I**_ wanted you to recover, you're not doing any good to yourself by worrying about us." Marie felt her eyes sting and she gripped onto Green's black shirt tightly as she felt Green's arm around her.

"You know that I'm going to cry on you… right?" Green buried his face in Marie's hair and hummed.

"Cry then." When Marie heard that, she started to whimper and cried her eyes out while Green rubbed circles on her back.

"You and Red are jerks! Both of you acted so tough yet stubborn, don't you know how worried I was? You and all those pokedex holders have too much to bear! Whenever I saw you, Red, Blue, Yellow and the rest of the pokedex holders gone to help save others I became so worried! Don't you realize how big the responsibilities you have? Can we just… can we just be normal and spend time with each other, seeing our pokemon run around… laughing together…"

"I know… I know… but if we weren't pokedex holders… we wouldn't have met each other, would we? You wouldn't have had the chance to meet that obnoxious woman, Yellow, Silver, Gold, Crystal, Sapphire, Ruby and Emerald… if everything was different, we wouldn't have spend time with each other, would we?" Green said, wiping Marie's tears as Marie hiccupped and shut her eyes tight before burying her face on Green's chest.

"Why… why am I so weak…? If only… if only I was stronger…"

"We've had this before… even if you're weak, I don't want you to change…" Green and Marie then heard a whine from their side and saw Riolu looking up at them whining once more. Green and Marie looked at each other before laughing silently and Green took Riolu in his arms as the small pokemon happily snuggled into him.

"He missed you, you know… everyone missed you." Marie whispered, scratching Riolu's chin. Riolu happily barked at both Green and Marie's attention as Green watches Marie's eyes softened at seeing Riolu's happy smile.

"Did you miss me then?" Green whispered as he noticed the tip of Marie's ears turned pink and smiled to himself. Green continued watching Marie petting Riolu and waits for her to answer him. Marie felt Green staring at her and blushed even redder as Riolu whined confusedly at the flustered Marie.

"... I did…" Marie whispered, smiling softly to herself. Green and Marie then felt weight on their intertwined hands and looked up to see Lucario, Riolu and Arcanine's paws on them, as well as Dragonair and Pidgeot's tails and saw Gyarados's large tail shadowing them from above. Both Green and Marie then laughed when they realized it all and smiled at each other.

"You do know you guys are being ridiculously cheesy right?" They heard a yell and saw Blue and the rest of the pokedex holders as well as the Frontier Brains looking up from the balcony. Green looked towards Blue and stared silently as the latter giggled mischievously. Green then looked towards Marie and stood up before holding his hand out for her.

"Come on, I think Red is going to be here and ask for a battle any minute."

"GREEN!" a voice boomed from above and Green smirked towards the sheepish Marie.

"See?"

* * *

**Well, this will be the last chapter of 'Meetings' and next time I think I'll make one shots instead about Green and Marie**

**Read and then review everyone!**

**Small notes:**

**The brooch Green gave Marie used to belong to his late mother (I wrote this already). Green had one day asked his grandfather if he could have it without stating any reason, that brooch was his father's gift for his mother and he wanted to give it to Marie because he cares for her (that time he doesn't really understand his feelings though)**

**The red stone Green gave Marie as a birthday present is a mineral, and the thing is, Green kind of heard a legend about this small stone from people that said the stone will give the bearer strength and protection. And if you gave it to someone whom you care for deeply that person will be blessed with happiness, so it's like a charm and since Green always remembered Marie's eyes whenever he looked at the stone he thought it's perfect for her**


End file.
